


The Celestial Connverse-gence

by justinsbuzz



Series: Celestial Connverse-gence arc [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Foreboding, Gen, Ominous, Slapstick, gem gets pulled out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Steven and Connie go face to face, one last time, with a sinister villain





	The Celestial Connverse-gence

**Author's Note:**

> kind of slow at first. a little fluff, but it HOPEFULLY ties things together with the movie

It had been days since Connie came home, but they’ve never gotten around to plan for which night would be right to stop White Diamond, once and for all. In truth, they had been hesitant. Fearing that all of their work and studying might not be enough is not totally an uncommon feeling, but it’s been going strong between the two. Around midday, they debated on when would be a good time to go up against White Diamond over homemade lunch. Today was grilled cheese and fresh clam chowder, primarily due to the heavy rain that had been going on all day.

“I really feel that the longer we hold this off, the stronger she’ll become.” Steven said, slicing up the final carrot for the mirepoix.

“But what if we’re not strong enough? Or what if White Diamond finds some way to…well…you know!” Connie asked urgently while adding the chopped veggies to the melted butter and sprinkled on the flower.

“We will be. We’ve practiced, and trained to take advantage of the fact that she’ll be on our turf.” Steven said, starting work on the cheese.

“Well, I think you do have a chance, Connie. Giving it a lot of thought, White Diamond may be powerful, but word has it from Homeworld, she’s stretching herself really thin.” Pearl said, looking on as the young cooks continued to work in perfect unison. She was nearly temped on turning the heat down on the pot, but Connie beat her too it.

“And…I mean. I don’t think it’s even possible to die when you dream.” Steven said, heating up a cast iron skillet, and turning the handle away as to not burn Connie.

“Well…good point.” Connie said, tossing the veggies and flower around until everything takes on a slight blond tone. in which she pours in the cold chicken stock.

“Hot roux…” Pearl murmured.

“Cold stock. No lumps.” Steven and Connie said in unison.

“Where is all of this doubt coming from?” Steven said, tossing a couple of diced cubes of butter into a frying pan, causing it to hiss immensely. A tale tell sign of a pan that is way too hot. Steven switched the heat down low, and quickly switched on the overhead fan. “Sorry…”

“It’s ok. Oh, need some crushed garlic? Just something to add to the party?” Connie asked, looking down at the flames on her soup.

“How much garlic did you put in the soup?” Steven asked curiously. Connie had felt a great reluctance to not answer. “Connie?”

“Maybe…two cloves?” Connie said, wincing a little bit?”

“Two?” Steven asked, not fully believing that she could have that much self-control over garlic.

“eh….aw! Okay. Fine. 3, finely sliced and crushed garlic cloves., but sautéed slowly as to cook off the pungent flavors. And I’ll add parsley.” Connie confessed, knowing full well that someone would notice the extra garlic at some point. Pearl silently, and slowly shook her head. “Oh, don’t judge! One day, you will all see the brilliance of the bulb! I’ll show you! I’ll show you all!”

“Actually…this is kind of the midterm, so…I will be judging.” Pearl said with a smirk, causing Connie to feel faint and shocked that she’s going to flunk a midterm all over a secret passion for Garlic.

“But you don’t eat.” Steven stated, looking confused. “How can you judge it without tasting it?”

The answer came from the temple door in the form of a dapper looking Amethyst, mustache, monocle, and cane.

“Goooooood afternoon, ladies and gentleman!” Amethyst declared, swinging her cane around. “I would like to patron this fine dining establishment. You wouldn’t happen to have any available seats at the bar near the kitchen? Hopefully for three, my dear?”

“Three?” Steven and Connie asked, tying to keep most of their attention on the food. Steven had been torn between either using potato bread, or sourdough. Connie, on the other hand, stared over at the pan to figure out how long she should hold off on adding the cream.

“Well since I am incapable of…eating anything. I had found some of the toughest food critics in town.” Pearl stated, nearly looking nauseous of the thought of eating anything.

“And…Amethyst is one of them?” Connie asked, eyebrows raised and looking doubtful.

“I should point out that for a time she was a food critic 70 years ago.” Pearl said, slowly going down to a whisper. “It was said that she single handily had half the restaurants in Empire City in a month. I’m actually regretting bringing her in on this.”

“I won’t go that hard on them. I’m a light grader.” Amethyst said, breaking character for a moment.

“It should also be said that the reason why she doesn’t write anymore was because her final article was 2 full pages of her suggestions of how every person working there should kill themselves off.” Pearl said, scowling at the thought of the article.

“To be fair, it was weird times for me. And I completely forgot all about it until now. Not sure if I’m feeling hungry or not…” Amethyst said, sounding down trodden as she slumped down on the unusually shaped coffee table.

“But Amethyst…” Steven spoke in a sing-song tone. “We got 5 kinds of cheese’s”

Amethyst looked over at the chefs.

“Meh…what kind?” Amethyst said, her arms folded tightly Into themselves.

“Well, we got the 3 M’s; Muenster, Mozzarella, and Monterrey.” Steven said, looking through the small pile of cheese packages.

“As well as some cheddar, and Gouda. Of course, if that doesn’t sweeten the pot, we have a giant wheel of Parmigiano Reggiano where the coffee table use to be.” Connie said, lowering the flame on the nearly boiling soup, and prepared the cream. “Speaking of, WHY did you get such a large wheel of cheese for this?”

“Well…you always see one on those cooking competitions. I thought you would need one.” Pearl said shrugging. She then stared at Amethyst, who was on her knees, mildly gnawing away at the rind of the cheese.

“Hrm…moderately aged…30 months…buttery with a hint of nutmeg…OK, you got a customer. Just don’t bring THAT up again, ok?” Amethyst said, placing her cane up against the counter, in which Amethyst took it to the umbrella stand.

At that moment, a knock came from the door. Pearl had opened it to reveal a man in a trench coat, and a soaked fedora. Before she could welcome the stranger in, he had briskly walked through the doorway, dried his shoes, and took off his hat and jacket. Enter judge number 2; Doug Maheswaran.

He walked over to the island bar, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He held his hands close to the stove.

“Hey, Connie? Do you think you could turn on the back burners for your old, slowly defrosting, dad?” Doug said, shivering. Connie turned on all the back burners to high, creating more heat to help him defrost. The rain really had begun to come down.

“So…um…what would you like on your grilled cheese, sir?” Steven asked Doug.

“Oh…um…surprise me.” Doug said, rubbing his hands together.

“Um…Pearl, out of curiosity, is my dad really going to be a judge? Wouldn’t he kind of, you know…play favorites?” Connie asked, slowly stirring the cream in, and letting it simmer.

“Actually, he’s mostly judging Steven. surprising that he’s gone with the ‘surprise me’ technique. Quite bold.” Pearl said, nodding admirably. “Yes, it seems ‘the father in law’ judge might be the harshest of the critics, but judge number three has yet to show up!”

“Actually…I’ll just say you guys passed. I mean, you’re a great cook, Steven, so no worries.” Doug said, looking less frozen by the minute. “also…I’ll just take a Gouda on sour dough, thank you.”

Within a few minutes, the soup had been checked for seasoning, sandwiches were given an extra amount of time to add some cheese on the outside, everything was plated for three people, with only two judges in attendance. The clock kept ticking. All the judges in attendance could only look on as the soup and grilled sandwiches were getting colder.

“Um…Pearl?” Steven began to ask before the front door swung open, and a large gem walked in, their hair was soaking wet. But they remained unphased. Trailing in water, the large gem strolled casually up to the bar and had a seat. As water still dripped from her, Blue and Yellow Pearl came to the aid of Pearl in quickly mopping up the area. The large gem, looked on at the two nervous looking chefs, grinned slightly, and asked three words.

“So, Soup’s on?” Jasper, the 3rd judge, asked the two teens. Both Steven and Connie looked down at the bowls to see that they didn’t remain as hot as they had hoped. Quickly, they re-plated, took Jasper’s order, griddle toasted sour dough and a hint of garlic, replaced the original grilled cheese with fresher ones, and served everyone in front of them within two minutes.

Steven and Connie sat in anticipation as each of the judges. Amethyst gave her first opinion.

“Meh, it’s pretty good. Clams seemed to be a bit rubbery though.” Amethyst said, sopping up the remainder of the soup with her sandwich.

“Oh no!” Yellow Pearl exclaimed loudly and dramatically. “Poor Doug is allergic to shellfish. Oh, if only those foolish chefs weren’t so careless that-”

“ACTUALLY!” Connie shouted louder than Yellow. “He was not given the clam chowder. In case of if someone had an allergy, but wanted something similar to clam chowder, the clams would have not only been skipped over, but substituted with small slivers of tofu, sautéed in garlic and fish sauce to simulate the flavor of clams.”

“Which, by the way, are a mollusk, not crustacea. In which crustacea are more harmful to those who have allergies to shellfish than mollusks, which is not to say that you should still eat any if one were to have such an allergy, for you could still get cramps, hives, and slight difficulty of breathing.” Steven followed up from Connie’s statement. “And if he were to ever have an allergic reaction, we would be prepared with…”

Both Steven and Connie pulled out strange white sticks from their aprons, and held them to the sky, as the chanted in unison; “Our EpiPen’s! Blue to the sky! needle to the thigh!”

Doug looked impressed.

“That’s a good thing to keep around, except..” Doug spoke, before finishing off his soup by drinking it out of the bowl, and placing it back on the table. “I DON’T have an allergy to shellfish. But it’s good that you had a substitute for it. And as a someone who really likes clam chowder, this is a much more impressive soup you made. Great job!”

Pearl looked shocked as to how prepared they were for everything, except Jasper, whom not only drank the entire contents of her bowl, but went on to split the entire pot with Amethyst, leaving none left.

“Um…. well…not only does it seem that you aced the cooking segment, but also the health and safety aspect as well!” Pearl said as she started to clap. “A+ all around! Good job!”

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing the dishes together while Amethyst and Jasper end up going into a food coma. The rain kept pouring down almost as hard as it did when Doug had come by. Doug had a reluctance to enter back out into the harsh weather. So, instead, Doug took the time to talk to pearl about how classes are proceeding.

“Honestly, she’s excelling almost as fast as she did when she began sword training. At this point, both she and Steven are learning at an 11th grade level.” Pearl said, sitting at the kitchen island with Doug, who was enjoying a cup of coffee. “You and your wife should be proud of her. I know I am.”

“Yeah, we definitely are.” Doug said, looking over at Connie, who was doing the drying part of the dishes. “To be honest though...we weren’t sure if home studies were a good fit. I had thought that she would have missed out on critical aspects or social interaction someone would find in high school. I just didn’t know how much more difficult things had become since I was in school.”

“Yes. Things have changed, and not for the better. Connie had filled me in on the ‘Kevin’ issue.” Pearl said remorsefully. “To be honest, I’m surprised that after you brought up the issue with school officials that they chose not to pursue it.” 

“Pardon for speaking like this, but that punk came from big money.” Doug spoke before drinking the rest of his coffee down in one gulp. “His family apparently donated to the high school to make sure he got an easy ride with no questions asked. We were tired of seeing her coming home from a place she should feel safe and not harassed. I was tired of seeing my little jellybean being tormented.”

Pearl frowned at the idea of Connie being harassed. Even Steven and Connie paused for a moment, after over hearing the two of them talk. Steven looked at Connie with raised empathetic eyebrows, while Connie nodded to him as a way of saying ‘I’m ok now. I wasn’t before, but I am now.’

“Well. we’ll do our best to give her the full high school experience, sans the bullying.” Pearl said reassuringly. “and maybe a slight change in the curriculum. Some of the things they’ve been teaching have no real-life applications, while the things they would gloss over would happen to be more helpful. I mean…trigonometry would be a more in-depth study if you want to get into the science field. But if you want to be a writer, or an artist, it wouldn’t have that much of an appeal.”

Both Doug and Pearl had gone on for most of the afternoon, ultimately ending up skipping history and music lessons. The rain slowly let up enough to cause the outside to be less dark. Looking into his coffee cup, halfway filled with lukewarm coffee, Doug looked up to see the time. 4:34.

“Whew, time flew by. I guess it’s a good thing that tourism season is over and things are quiet now. Or I would be in a ton of trouble.” Greg spoke, he looked over at Connie. “You ready to go, Connie?”

“Um. Actually. Dad, do you remember the deal we made?” Connie asked cautiously. “About if I got an A on the midterms?”

“…. Yes?” Doug said wincing. “You mean…sleeping over here?”

“For the weekend. Might give you and mom some time for yourselves.” Connie answered.

It all came back to Doug. A month ago, they had talked about how if she got straight A+’s, she could spend the weekend at Steven’s house. A simple dinner one night, nothing out of the ordinary, except the emotional exhaustion on her mom’s face, from the weekend before. Connie had thought that this seemed like an awkward time to ask, but at the same time

“So, mom, dad, if I get A’s on the midterm, could I…maybe…spend the weekend at Steven’s?” Connie asked, before taking a bite of a slightly larger than average piece of broccoli.

“Ask your father.” Priyanka said, wearily, trying to force feed herself the homemade fried rice Connie made for them. It wasn’t half bad; depression could take a lot out of a person.

“I guess. A+’s? you think you could do that.” Doug asked Connie, looking skeptical.

He had underestimated her. Most parents would negate on the deal, and ending up with an angry offspring. Doug wasn’t sure if he was one of those people. Coming back to reality, he looked over at Connie, and her pleading eyes. Trying to advert his gaze, he looked over at Steven…the boyfriend.

“Hrmm…I…I dunno.” Doug said, narrowing his eyes at Steven, who couldn’t help but feel insanely nervous for no apparent reason.

“I’ll chaperone those two, Doug. No funny business on my watch!” Amethyst yelled, lying on the ground.

“eh…now I really am not sure.” Doug said, sounding more skeptical.

“I’ll chaperone those three! And Pearl would be here too!” Jasper spoke. She didn’t need to yell for everyone in the room to hear her speak. Doug became at ease.

“Well….a promise is a promise.” Doug spoke while nodding. “But only because that was some of the best non-clam clam chowder I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks dad!” Connie said, going around the kitchen island and giving Doug a hug. “I’ll be right back, Steven.”

She took off her apron and threw it to Steven, who caught it and placed it on the handle of the oven door.

‘when…was she going to tell me about this?’ Steven thought to himself, completely confused as to what had just happened.

“Pearl?” Steven spoke. “Did you know about the deal?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you?” Pearl replied with a question for Steven, all while trying to get Amethyst off the ground, and onto the couch. She looked over at Jasper with deep concern. “A better question, do you know where the furniture dolly is? I don’t think I have one in my gem.”

“I’ll get Jasper up.” Steven spoke, putting his apron up as well, and assessing both Jaspers borderline comatose body, and any memories of Connie telling him about a sleepover.

By that night, they had decided to stay in and cook noodles and butter. Eating out didn’t seem like the best option, and they’ve been feeling tired for the past week. Most of the midterms had drained them of all mental capabilities. For now though, they brought down Steven’s TV from his bedroom to the living room, and turned on some old anime from a couple of decades ago. It was mostly a show about spacefaring adventurers whom goes around and picks up odd jobs here and there. The quality of the video was mediocre, and the plot was mind-hard to pay attention to. both Steven and Connie took to laying down on two separate sets of furniture; Connie took the sofa, While Steven, who lost the coin toss, ended up with the love seat. Amethyst, who was still full from lunch, took the recliner. Without her waking up, Steven nudged the love seat a little closer to the sofa, just close enough so that the two could hold hands while staying on their respected couches. Sometimes, for the two of them, it was all they needed. As they watched the show, Steven couldn’t help but think about what Pearl and Doug had talked about Connie’s high school. 

“Connie?” Steven whispered. “You awake?”

“Meh…” Connie murmured. “I’m trying to stay up, but I’m fading a bit. What’s up, Biscuit?”

“was it…was it really that bad?” Steven asked cautiously. “your high school?”

Connie shifted on the couch and tried to take a look at Steven.

“where…where’s this coming from?” Connie asked with knitted eyebrows.

“Well…when I overheard your dad and Pearl talking, and…I just wondered what there was I could have done.” Steven said, only glancing at Connie, but looking away with guilt. “Did I…did I take you away from something important?”

Connie sighed deeply, rolled off the couch, and crawled forward towards Steven. she moved aside some of his hair, and slowly stroked his hair.

“You definitely didn’t take me away from anything important.” Connie whispered, looking into his eyes. She shed a single tear, remembering that particular place. “Steven, you were my island I could swim back to, after wading around in those rough seas, infested with every sea monster that has ever been written about. Kevin...he made my life a nightmare. Turned the entire school against me for no other reason but because it was the cool thing to do. If anything, they pushed me out, or I ran. All I know is that if there was any good to be had there, it would only be better here. I mean, back there, I was mercilessly ridiculed. But here, I’m dating the cutest boy in school.”

“I’m the only boy in school.” Steven said smirking. “And I’m dating the smartest girl in school.”

“I’m the only girl in school, ya goof!” Connie whispered loudly.

“Guess that means there’s no competition then.” Steven said cheekily. Connie’s eyes widened, and without a moment’s hesitation, went straight to Steven’s neck, and blew a raspberry loudly into it.

“GAH!” Steven exclaimed, while laughing loudly. “What the heck, Connie?!”

“Hrmm…yeah Connie.” Amethyst said, woken up from her nap. “What…what was that?”

“Steven farted.” Connie said without missing a beat, causing Steven’s face to turn a bright, beet shade red.

“Yeah...no... no. that wasn’t him.” Amethyst, straightening herself in the recliner. “For as long as I’ve known him, Steven had never, ever, ever, EVER, farted. It’s weird, so I’m chalking it up to you Connie. Dang girl!”

Steven began to wheeze heavily, prompting Connie to rip the pillow from underneath Steven’s head, and began to furiously hit him with it.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Connie!” Amethyst yelled, trying to get Connie to stop. “Okay, Connie! Stop! Stahp. Stop. You’re doing it wrong.”

Amethyst quickly grabbed both the pillow from Connie’s hand, and the one on the couch, and begun to furiously, and rapidly hitting Steven, dual windmill style. This prompted Steven to produce a shield large enough to knock both of them back, and give Steven time to get some room.

“oh…That’s how you’re going to play it?” Amethyst said, looking At Steven’s shield. She looked over at Connie, and tossed her a pillow.

“Then that’s how we’re going to play it.” Connie finished Amethyst’s statement. Within a split second, both Connie and Amethyst, were charging at full bore towards Steven, arms swung backwards, chest sticking out, and yelling a battle cry that was quick silenced by someone picking them up by the back collar of their shirt. Jasper.

“Two on one?” Jasper asked, knowing she won’t be wanting a definitive answer. “But not just that, but two friends ganging up on one of your own comrades? Your own boyfriend, Connie? I am disappointed in you two young ladies.”

“I’m about 4500 years old, Jasper. I’m way past my expiration date.” Amethyst said, dangling around like a kitten in a mother cats’ mouth.

“I came out before you, err go, you’re younger. BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT!” Jasper said. She walked toward Steven who, by habit, still kept his shield up in front of Jasper. “What do you have to say to Steven?”

“Eh…sorry, Ste-man” Amethyst said, shrugging.

“yeah…sorry for ganging up on you…and pummeling you with a pillow…and blowingaraspberryintoyourneck.” Connie said, mumbling the last part at a low volume.

“It’s ok, guys. It was just a pillow fight.” Steven said, lowering and dissipating his shield.

Jasper dropped the two of them, and walked back to the temple door.

“Now keep it down, I’m to figure out how sleep works.” Jasper said, going through the door into a room that looks to be nearly barren, save for a cot, a desk, and a radio stand. Both Steven and Connie laid back down and turned off the T.V.

“Goodnight, Steven.” Connie whispered. “Love ya.”

“Love you too, Strawberry.” Steven whispered back, and yawning. “Goodnight.”

The rain from the outside came down in sheets. Between heavy and light downpours, the rain outside sounded of the turbulent and crashing waves from the sky. But at time went on, the sound faded away. Or in this case, nearly everything around Steven. everything around him felt like it was falling away. The couch, the pillow, the blanket, and the sound of the rain outside. Somewhere, subconsciously, Steven had thought to himself, ’is…everything falling…or am i…rising?’.

The couch felt wider, and firmer, as he rolled on his back. Something didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. And then, something large and firm had wrapped itself around Steven. then another object wrapped itself around him. None of this felt right. Suddenly, through the dark, a piercing screech echoed through to Stevens mind.

“STEVEN, WAKE UP!” Connie’s voice pierced him, causing him to throw his eyes wide open, and seeing that he was face to face with a grinning psychopathic menace.

“Why…hello, PINK!” White Diamonded roared. Her eyes had turned an unearthly black, with a yellow ring around the iris. Her grin was impossibly large, even for a head as huge as hers. “Glad you could join use one last time. And this time we won’t have that pathetic Obsidian in the way. Now it will be just you, me, and your pet, all at my mercy. Something you have lost all rights too.”

“Steven! I thought we were going to hold off! Where’s Obsidian!” Connie yelled. Multiple arms had bound her to a black pillar. A few of those hands had forced her to stair at the oncoming special. Steven had accidentally left her gem up in his room on his nightstand. They were now in the hands of White Diamond. Nothing to protect either Steven, or Connie from her wrath.

“Her stone…I…. I left it on my night stand. Connie! Connie, I’m Sorry!” Steven yelled out to Connie, now bound so tightly to the pillar that she was struggling to breathe. “I’m Sorry Connie! I love you!”

“Steven No! Steven!” Connie wailed with what little air she had left.

“Ah. Now that’s enough playing around Pink. It’s time to come out now. One…last…time!” White Diamond hissed loudly at Steven, her index and thumb nails had Steven’s gem. Steven felt faint once more. White Diamond slowly took her time, relishing every arduous moment, before with a swift movement of her wrist, relinquished Steven of his gem for the final time.

Or…

Or did she…

White Diamond’s eyes grew wide, and shocked in disbelief. Where there was once Pink Diamond Gem, is not a wadded-up pink handkerchief. And to the corner of that one, was another tied to it. A blue one. Then a dark blue one, a green one, purple, turquois, yellow, a few more blue ones of different shades. It was a string of handkerchiefs coming out of Steven’s belly.

“What…what is this?” White Diamond said flatly, pulling more handkerchiefs from Steven. more and more. Some of them weren’t really handkerchiefs. There was a lab coat, an astronaut suit, a pair of jeans. She just kept pulling and pulling. “What kind of trick is this, Pink?!”

“Oh..yeah…this happens a lot whenever I pull out my gem every so often to polish it.” Steven said, trying to keep a straight face. “Just keep pulling. You’ll find it. I think.”

White Diamond desperately kept pulling and pulling, and pulling, and pulling. The more pieces of clothing and handkerchiefs she pulls out, the more enraged she became.

“What is wrong with you!” White Diamond roared. “Is this a game to you?!”

“Actually…I think this might be a dream. I’m not sure yet.” Steven said nonchalantly. “Just keep pulling until I wake up or something.”

White Diamond snapped. She squeezed Steven hard as she lifted the hand that held him, and aimed it down at the black pillar where Connie once was, but was not a mound of hands.

“It’s time to get serious.” White Diamond hissed as she raised her arm into the air. “This out to get you out of that ugly shell!”

As hard as she could, White Diamond threw Steven at the pillar on the ground, causing a large cloud of pink smoke to rise and hit her in the face. fanning the smoke away, she saw where once stood a black pillar, was now a giant lemon meringue pie. Pink looked disturbed.

“Wha…what is this?!” White Diamond roared as she stomped towards the strange object on the ground. But after taking two steps, she trips over and falls face first into the pie. All White Diamond could do was roar violently at the top of her lungs.

“And THAT, kids, is why basic algebra and geometry has real world applications!” a voice of a teenager came from behind her.

“Well, we’re technically in a dreamscape…so…does that count?” Another familiar voice came from the same direction. In a fit of furious rage, she whipped her head around, causing globs of meringue to fly in multiple directions. Standing at a safe distance away, Steven and Connie looked on, arms crossed and looking way too smug.

“GHAH!!!!” White Diamond roared. “I will shatter you!”

White Diamond ripped away the long rope of assorted cloth, and leapt right into action, charging at full speed and stopping merely a few feet away from them. She then lifted up her foot and smashed it down on them, only to feel an immediate and infinite amount of pain. Moving her foot away, White Diamond saw that those weren’t the real two trouble makers, but in fact building block versions of themselves.

“WHERE ARE YOU!” White Diamond howled in anguish.

“No need to yell, White Diamond.” Spoke Connie on her left shoulder, wearing dark shades and carrying a pitch fork. “We’re not deaf ya know!”

“Why yes, we’ve been here the entire time.” Steven said, wearing wings, and his curly hair dyed white. “And you really shouldn’t let your temper get the better of yourself.”

White Diamond’s mind was being pushed to it’s limits. In a fit of rage, she swatted at the two teenagers, who vanished from one place, and into another. This ultimately led to Steven and Connie accidentally switching clothes for a few moments, but quickly flashing back into their own outfits.

“you know, White, you should really take it easy!” Steven said, fluttering about in midair.

“After all, if you keep up with this temper tantrum, someone might get hurt!” Connie said, flying laps around the feet of a very distracted and angry White Diamond. After a few more angry thrashes, she keeled over onto her side, yelling madly at the top of her lungs. “You see! I told you! Steven, why do intergalactic tyrants never listen to us? Is it the size? It’s probably the size. Hold on!”

Standing together, they closed their eyes and hummed. Within a few moments, where they were only the size of a golf ball to White Diamond, they had grown to be at an average proportion to a 6-foot White Diamond.

“Wow…you know, a change in perspective is always a good thing, you know?” Steven told Connie, who was also looking down at White Diamond, who couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s always a good thing to keep an open mind about things. Who knows, that new perspective could, well, change your mind on something you were a firm believer of?” Steven said, talking closer to White Diamond. “Like how someone who believes that Pink Diamond is still around when in reality, they’re not. They haven’t been in a while, and they need to come to terms that they chased her away from Homeworld because of how rotten they treated her!”

Steven, now standing over an average sized White Diamond. As he looked down, the anger and frustration he had for her had begun to melt. All he saw now was a helpless woman who tripped over. What had remained inside of him was a mixture of pity and compassion.

“White…please. You need to let go. Pink Diamond is gone. So, please.” Steven spoke, stretching out a hand to help her up. “Change your mind. Whatever reason you have for doing all of this, for vengeance, or a desperation to change things back to the way they were, or even trying to make things they’re not suppose to be. Perfection is impossible, because when you strive for it, you end up throwing away a lot of good things that aren’t perfect, and don’t need to be.”

White Diamond was stunned. She wasn’t sure what to make of the gesture. She saw Steven’s outstretched hand, but also Steven’s gem. Her choice was both obvious, swift, and sinister. Steven’s face bore a sense of shock as he tumbled backwards into Connie, who caught him before he fell onto the floor. Steven had hoped that she could have been reasoned with. But now…plan B is in play now.

“Steven!” Connie yelled, holding onto Steven, and seeing the bald space where his gem once was. “I’m going to end you, you c-rated silent film movie star!”

“No. hold on, Connie.” Steven whispered into her ear. “Just…hold on to me…and let the gem to it’s magic.” 

Steven smiled sweetly at Connie, who was in a mixed state of confusion and fear. Connie looked back at White Diamond, who had gotten up, and was holding his gem tightly.

“you fool…” White Diamond hissed at them madly. “You were the weakest of us all. The most flawed. The most useless. Hopefully, though, your time on that miserable rock would have taught you some proper etiquette.”

Steven’s gem began to glow brightly. An aura of light emanated from the bottom half of the gem, shifting shapes from Pink Diamond, to Rose Quartz, and then ultimately to the one person White Diamond didn’t want to see standing. Pink Steven.

“What…what is this?” A disgusted White Diamond snarled “Where’s Pink? Where’s Pink Diamond?!”

“She’s gone, White. Pink is gone.” Pink Steven said, slowly shaking his head.

“you…you can’t be…no. Where is Pink Diamond, you flawed malcontent!” White Diamond roared furiously. Pink Steven turned slightly to see Steven, being held by Connie, on the ground. He gave a slight nod to Steven and turned back to face White Diamond.

“Connie. You’re going to want to cover or plug your ears.” Steven said, lifting his sore hands up to his ears and pressed them as hard as he could. Connie, on the other hand pulled a pair of noise canceling headphones from out of thin air, and placed them over her own hears, while helping Steven plug his ears as well. Everything was muffled and soundless. Pink Steven walked closer and closer to White Diamond, who had begun to look more terrified by the second. Then suddenly, coming from Pink Steven, a loud ringing echoed throughout the area. A powerful sound wave loud enough to topple over White Diamond. A quick, and notable thumbs up was given by Pink Steven, signaling that it is safe to remove their hands and headphones. White Diamond was on the ground once again, this time in a state of shock and fear.

“Why…No. You…you’re supposed to come out! I order you to come out!” White Diamond demanded. But it was no use, her powers seem to be slowly fading. “Why…are you acting so STUBBORN!”

“Because…she’s gone, White. You’re telling at ghosts now.” Pink Steven said calmly. “You hurt a lot of people trying to chase a shadow. You are the one that has been acting stubborn.”

White Diamond gritted her teeth as she struggled to get up.

“I am acting like how a Diamond is suppose to act! This isn’t fair! This isn’t right! Why are you acting like a- a CHILD!” White Diamond yelled in frustration.

“Well…I’m acting more like a teen…but what’s your excuse?!” Pink Steven said with a smirk!

“AW YEAH! you go, Pink Steven!” Connie shouted. “But do you think you can get over here and help me please?!”

Steven, at that point, had all of his bruises and cuts coming back to him over the years. Steven didn’t look like he had much longer. Pink Steven walked over to original Steven with an arm stretched out to help him up. The moment they clasped, Steven and Pink Steven fused instantaneously. Steven, who had taken the same place as his pink counterpart, still had an outstretched hand, which Connie took advantage of. They both turned to look at White Diamond, only to notice that she turned a strange shade of pink.

“What…what is happening to me?!” White Diamond wailed. “My…my colors…I’m flawed!”

“Actually, you’ve been flawed the entire time.” Steven said, looking back at her. “And that’s not entirely a bad thing.”

White Diamond almost looked as though she was blushing profusely.

“I…I am supposed to be perfect. Flawless.” White Diamond muttered to herself.

“No one is supposed to be anything but what we make ourselves out to be.” Steven stated. “I’m not Pink Diamond. You aren’t without your flaws. And normally, bad people like you don’t deserve a second chance, and yet…”

Steven held out his hand once more to help White Diamond up.

“My name is Steven.” Steven said, his hand stretched out to her. There was only one course of action left for her to take.

\--------------------------------

Ruby held onto the piece of wood as tightly as she could until it was lit aflame, and tossed it into the middle of the fireplace, placing a few more logs over it. Sapphire and Ruby then sat close to each other as the fire burned in the fireplace, keeping the impromptu classroom warm. It was only mid-November, but the snowfall had hit Beach City hard. For the past week, Things had returned to an unfamiliar sense of normalcy. The dreams have stopped, but at the same time, Obsidian never really appears in Steven’s dreams anymore. It had been 2 weeks since the ordeal, and Steven had never slept better. Classes have become more laxed, since Pearl had sound out that an entire high school year is not the same as a college semester, meaning that Both Steven and Connie were ahead of the curve. By that time of the day, they had already wrapped up classes for the day, despite it being only 1:00.

“So…Steven. I got some strange news from the Diamonds Pearls.” Pearl began to speak as Steven and Connie were packing up their books. “Apparently…Homeworld had changed a lot in the past week.”

“Oh? How so?” Steven asked with a moderate amount of curiosity.

“Well, it seems as though White Diamond had calmed down immensely. Her possession powers had withdrawn completely.”

“That sounds good!” Connie exclaimed. “Maybe she might allow the other Diamonds to come back, or at least maybe leave Earth alone for good?”

“That’s the other thing.” Pearl said, her fingers interlocked together. “Apparently…White Diamond sent a message to the other Diamonds. She’s pardoning all of the Diamonds and gems who left Homeworld. You two wouldn’t happen to know why she’s doing this, do you?”

Normally, the trope would be to feign ignorance and say that they would have no clue. This was not one of those times.

“Well. When she entered one of our shared dreams, we kind of reminded her that she was on our turf.” Connie said bluntly, but with a slight smugness.

“We not only showed her that Pink was gone, but also that she was just as flawed as any other Gem.” Steven said, zipping up his book bag. Pearl looked worried.

“Well, if what you say is true, and she really did turn a new leaf…I was wondering if you would want to go back? To Homeworld.” Pearl asked cautiously. “I mean, the last time we were there, it didn’t go as smoothly. There would have been so much to show you, and see and do, and…I guess maybe just spend some time with you.”

Steven froze at the thought of returning to Homeworld. He wasn’t too overly sure it would be safe for him to return there. Even though it would seem that White Diamond had become less hostile didn’t mean that she was not hostile at all. But looking at Pearl, he knew that she really wanted to spend some lost time with him, not just as a teacher, but as also an impromptu mother. She also wanted to see the planet again, and on better circumstances. Steven knew what he needed to do as he walked over to give Pearl a hug.

“Maybe give it a month, just to make sure it’s completely safe.” Steven said. “But do you think My dad and Connie could come as well?”

“Of course, it would be ok!” Pearl said, “It would give me a chance to show Greg more about Rose’s world and her life, which I think he would appreciate. And Homeworld history 101 would be an honors course you two would need to take to graduate Beach City academic performance academy!”

“Wait, does that mean that you’ve finally been accredited!?” Connie asked in excitement.

“YEP” Pearl exclaimed “This is now an official school, with official credentials. I just needed to fill out forms saying that I’ve been a teacher for nearly 200 years with over a thousand patents and thesis’s. they didn’t believe me at first, until I pulled out all the degrees I’ve accumulated over the centuries in my spare time.”

“which degrees are those?” Connie asked.

“All of them.” Pearl stated with a single lifted eyebrow.

“That is awesome, Pearl!” Steven exclaimed with bright wide eyes, with stars in the middle.

“Yeah, Pearl!” Connie exclaimed as well, agreeing with Steven. “I think my science teacher might have gotten an online degree…but it looked like it was printed on the back of a placemat. I might actually learn something from an actual teacher!”

“Well, I couldn’t go so far as to say that, Connie.” Pearl said, blushing. “You were already brilliant when you came here, you must have picked up a few things in school?”

“Nope. She’s self-taught.” Steven said proudly, causing Connie to blush.

“well…since we’re now a legitimate school, we might have a few students joining us in the next week or so.” Pearl said, looking at the front door to see Lars walking through unannounced. His self-conscious part of his mind went into overdrive as it seemed that he might have missed a few things.

“Am…am I late or something?” Lars asked nervously.

“Well. we need to go over some assessment testing for you today. ”Pearl said kindly, but with a mild amount of annoyance to someone being tardy. “But for now, Class dismissed.”

“Aw sweet!” Lars said, turning around and walking back outside, closing the door along the way.

“This…this if going to be a long semester.” Pearl said, sounding worried.

“Not going to lie, Pearl, he’s going to be a tough one to crack.” Steven said, remembering how he had dropped out of high school some time ago.

“I’m going to be his tutor, aren’t I?” Connie asked, wincing at the thought of trying to get him to read anything.

“You’ll be compensated.” Pearl replied.

“I’ll help you Connie.” Steven said, trying to find a way to ease up on the suffering. “So…you wanna go for that Pizza lunch date I promised a while back?”

“Sure. I’ll just be getting a soup though.” Connie replied with a smirk.

“That’s not a pizza lunch date, Connie.” Steven said flatly. “And you know that, Connie. You know that!”

Connie couldn’t help but laugh out loud as Steven shook his head, knowing full well that it would just be a regular lunch date. Deep down though, he didn’t mind. 

Things had returned to a strange state of normalcy indeed. Funland hadn’t had a single accident in months, thanks to the construction efforts of the Bismuth construction guild Inc. The Famethyst patrol the streets out of boredom, and would build random large snow-people in impossible poses that shouldn’t be possible. The few era-2 Peridots are looking over a plot of land south of Beach City in hopes of creating a small town for gems to call their own. The Diamonds and a few of their entourage debate on if going back to Homeworld would be a good idea. Coral still sat comfortably in Steven’s hot tub on the porch, covered from head to foot in glow wrings, and listening to Mr. Universe CD’s. Peridot, Lapis, and pumpkin begin to draw up plans for a greenhouse to grow things all year round. Jasper and Amethyst walk around town, waxing philosophical about life and trying to move on from the past, with the occasional snowball fight. And as of right now, Steven is debating between soup or salad, since he won’t be able to eat an entire pizza alone. And with a stray glance upwards, he catches Connie staring at him. Her eyes dart away from his to focus on the menu. She couldn’t help but grin knowing she was caught. As they looked back at each other, blushing, they both new that things are back to a new normal.

\-------------------------------

The landscape of Homeworld had changed, no longer a grey and white wasteland, but now more colorful than ever before. The Gems who were under the possession of White Diamond had not only been freed from her mental grasp, but reed from the caste they were put into. The message was clear to everyone who looked on at the robotic bust of White Diamond., who had now bore slightly other colors as well, as a way of showing that she had now absorbed the entirety of her, and her empire’s, imperfection. The buildings were completely repaired since the revolt a year and a half prior. More shockingly though, Pearls walked independently alone, and on their own accord. Gems from different courts were able to fuse without any other reason but for love and trust in each other. The colors, which at one point in time being the basic four of Pink, Yellow, Blue, and White, then turned completely light gray and white, had now multiple and vibrant colors throughout the planet. Whatever had happened in the span of a few weeks had changed the course of the Diamond Authority, and its empire, for good. A change, welcomed by so many oppressed gems, but not by all.

In the throne room, White Diamond sat in her immensely large chair, looking tired and exhausted. As she looked out to the panoramic view of the window, she could see all of the colors she had denied herself from seeing so long.

“Pearl?” White diamond asked, hoping her pearl was around to talk to her.

“Yes my…White Diamond?” White Pearl corrected herself, knowing that she doesn’t have to belong to anyone, but also doesn’t want to leave her side.

“How…how long was I in there? In my own head?” White Diamond asked wearily.

“It has been…5889 solar rotations, and 213.75 planetary rotations.” White Pearl said, her arms shivering, as she attempts to keep them up for as long as she had been since White Diamond hid herself away from public view. White Diamond looked down at her pearl, and gently helped her put her arms down. White Pearl shed a singular tear of relief, as she is being picked up by White Diamond.

“It had been so long, My pearl. I’m sorry that it had taken so long for me to realize the truth of it all.” White Diamond spoke softly to her Pearl. “I’ve kept you here for far too long…Pink Pearl.”

White Diamond gently caressed the side of the Pearls face, causing the tone of her skin and clothes to slowly go from white and grey, to different shades of Pink. When the transformation was complete, Pink Pearl fell to her knees in the palm of White Diamond. Pink Pearl looked down at her hands and body in shock. She then looked up to White Diamond in fear.

“It is alright, little one. You are free.” White Diamond said softly.

“Where…where is Pink? Did you lock her away?” Pink Pearl asked in a terrified and quivering tone.

“No…I haven’t locked her away. She’s…she’s on a planet called Earth. And…their name is now ‘Steven Universe’. You may go to there if you wish.” White Diamond said mournfully, but mustering a smile. “You may go wherever you please, in fact.”

“Are…are you disowning me?” Pink Pearl said, sounding mortified.

“No. On the contrary, I am going to give you to someone who deserves someone as caring and thoughtful as you. All I ask is that you take care of them, and take the time to encourage them that they can be whomever they want to be.” White Diamond spoke, and for once, smiling sweetly without a trace of malice.

“And…who might that be, White Diamond?” Pink Pearl asked, sounding a little less, but all the same, nervous.

“The most precious gem of all. You.” White Diamond replied, smiling at Pink Pearl. Pink pearl couldn’t help but smile, and cry at the same time. “Don’t cry, my dear. It’s ok.”

“Where will I go to though?” Pink Pearl asked, looking nearly distressed.

“Well…I heard Earth was a nice place to go to. A lot of gems learn to find themselves there. You would love it.” White Diamond said. Suddenly small, but angry footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

“My Diamond!” roared a gem who had stopped in the middle of the room to give a brief salute before continuing her tirade “What is the meaning of all of this!”

“The meaning of what?” White Diamond said flatly. She was still neither use to gems being furious over change.

“On my way here, I spot a Ruby and an Aquamarine holding hands! In public of all places!” The gem yelled in anger. “I then see not one, or even two, but THREE Peridots, from different courts, walking around and doing nothing like it was…NORMAL!”

“It is normal.” White Diamond said without missing a beat. “what wasn’t normal was the immense pressure and fear that had reigned over this world and their colonies for far too long.”

“Fear? FEAR?!” The gem yelled. “What we had was order!”

“What I had was an empire on the brink of collapse.” White Diamond said with a hint of frustration. “You, on the other hand, you loved the fear.”

“I demanded order among my gems!” the gem continued. “I commanded power and consistency! And I did it all for the empire. NOW LOOK AT IT!”

The gem threw her long arm out towards the window.

“That is chaos. Weakness. Frailty.” The gem growled at the towering White Diamond. “That is how an empire DIES!”

“That is how an empire thrives!” White Diamond spoke with a booming voice.

“Have you become corrupted?! Are you cracked?!” The gem yelled in anger. “I have seen, witnessed empires and civilizations embrace this form of ‘general unity’, and everyone of those civilizations I help crush with ease!”

White Diamond looked on at her, and at her gem, to which had a very light shade of pink, but almost white. White Diamond felt a pang of regret.

“My gem…My Spinel…” White Diamond spoke mournfully.

“I AM NOT YOUR GEM!” Spinel roared.

White Diamond stood there, shocked. She had released all of the gems in her court, even those she had inherited after Pink disappeared. But she had never had one turn their backs on her. This was new.

“You have grown weak. YOU need to see strength once again. And no better way to do that, then to finish what Pink Diamond started.” Spinel sneered.

“Earth is off limits! I forbid you to even set foot on that planet!” White Diamond roared.

“Or you’ll what?!” Spinel asked fiercely. “You are weaker than that defective Pearl behind you. It is time you are reminded what strength looks like. You will be reminded of what it truly means to be part of the Diamond Authority. The Diamond Hegemony, The Great Diamond Empire!”

Fiercely, she turned around and stormed out of the room, fuming with raw rage. White Diamond was at a loss.

“What have I done…” White Diamond whispered to herself.

No true answer could come to her. Only a small question from a Pink Pearl.

“Pink Pearl…I need you to listen to me.” White diamond spoke with determination not seen since her attempt to get Stevens gem. “As the last order you’ll take from a Diamond, I need you to go to earth, find Steven, and protect him from Spinel!”

“But she’s only a gem. A Spinel to say the least.” Pink Pearl.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” White Diamond spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, this isn't quite the end...but you might not hear from me for a while. i never written this much on one month. i'm feeling pretty beat, and i hope that this does help tie into the movie. i wanted to get this out there before the spoilers rain in. I'll come back with some crackfic in the fall. so until then, I'm going to be sleeping/studding for a while.


End file.
